Odnoliub
by Nashikawa Mizuho
Summary: Georgi sabía distinguirlo y estaba seguro de que Víctor no. Eso llamado "Desamor".


**Yuri on Ice** y sus personajes son propiedad de Kubo Mitsurou y Mappa. Esta historia no persigue ningún fin de lucro.

* * *

 **Autora:** Nashikawa Mizuho

 **Título:** Odnoliub

Odnoliub, alguien que solo ha tenido un amor en toda su vida o que es capaz de amar solo una vez.

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

* * *

Conocía a la perfección cada línea de esa silueta. Las curvas y los movimientos suaves que en cualquier momento pueden tornarse violentos. El tétrico rostro que se oculta bajo el blanco velo. Los coros venenosos disfrazados por una voz aguda que acompañan a las burdas promesas que se elevan con el aire. La horrenda hambruna y la sed de pureza; para saber que aquello que Katsuki Yuuri contaba con su cuerpo recibía por nombre: _Amor_.

La grácil figura bailando sobre el hielo, las facciones hermosamente dolosas y el ligero temblor en sus brazos por la efervescencia de los sentimientos, dejaban en claro que el joven estaba enamorado. Que se había convertido en presa de algo que no reparará en destrozarlo. Que ha enfermado, gravemente, por voluntad propia. Que su vida se arruina a cada paso que su corazón palpita. Que pierde la vista poco a poco pese a que las imágenes nunca habían sido más nítidas. Y que aún así, en medio de dicha tragedia, Georgi Popovich no puede evitar sentirse atraído. E igual que Katsuki Yuuri, enamorado.

Por ello aguarda, de pie, en mitad de un invierno que lleva tiempo arraigado en las calles de San Petersburgo. En ese puente que abre las aguas de un río que viaja de un extremo a otro corrompiendo sus aguas. A que aparezca vestido con ese conjunto negro, tan negro como el ébano tejido en sus cabellos, para poder decirlo.

La mañana va vestida con un manto fino de neblina. Las aves planean sobre la ciudad soltando sus cantares andrajosos, y los autos se desplazan a gran velocidad. El autobús ha parado tres veces ante él. Hay algunas personas que voltean a verlo, tal vez porque han reconocido quien es o quizás en espera de que aborde con ellos. Lo que desconocen es que Popovich no subirá esta vez, ni la próxima, no hasta que el amor llegue corriendo por aquel puente en el que continúa aguardando.

La noticia de que Katsuki Yuuri se ha mudado a Rusia es cierta. Lo sabe porque Víctor cada vez que puede lo arrastra a sus entrenamientos pese a los regaños de Yakov. A Georgi no le molesta, en lo absoluto. Ver a Yuuri es un deleite, un placer que disfruta enormemente. Pese a lo que Víctor pueda pensar.

Una ráfaga fugaz le besa la cara y Georgi esconde por segundos la barbilla en la bufanda que lleva puesta. El calor le arranca el ardor dejado tras el frívolo paso del viento. Sabe que será así un par de veces hasta que Katsuki llegue trotando por el otro extremo del puente. Para cuando el reloj marque las 07:17 el aliento agitado hará eco en la calle. Su frágil voz apenas si se distinguirá entre el tumulto de la ciudad. Será como el piar de un pajarillo y Popovich podrá oírlo con suma claridad. Porque es el único sonido que sus oídos captaran.

Hoy es el día. Hoy, ningún otro. En el que su amor se abrirá paso en el corazón de Yuuri. Sin importar que sea Víctor la causa de ese sentimiento que hace que se mire encantador.

Debe esperar, tiene que hacerlo.

El reloj está a 2 minutos de llegar a la hora acostumbrada, Georgi se sonríe al hallarse ansioso y esperanzado. Es cuestión de segundos para que esa persona llegue. No piensa en qué dirá ni tampoco en el cómo. El amor no tiene formas y los planes no funcionan. Se trata de estar en el momento preciso, con las ansias liberadas y el deseo de poseerlo, para que tus sentimientos hablen por completo. Las manos debajo de los guantes de piel se humedecen. Las mejillas antes frías se le calientan. El pulso se acelera y con ello puede percibir el corazón latirle en la garganta.

Los minutos no se acortan, la vida quiere sorprenderlo. Todavía no es la hora indicada y ese débil piar comienza a penetrar sus orejas. Georgi alza la vista, mirando en dirección correcta. Allí está el cabello, ligeramente crecido, meciéndose graciosamente. El joven rostro de facciones finas. Los labios entre abiertos, rojizos por el viento, y la nariz irritada. Los pómulos sangrientos. La piel blanca, perlada por la agitación del esfuerzo. El uniforme negro y los lentes de armazón azul protegiendo esos enormes ojos de helada caoba.

Ah, realmente lo está. Georgi Popovich está enamorado.

Yuuri acorta la distancia en cuestión de nada. Mientras Georgi se pierde en esa imagen dada. La mirada de Katsuki cambia cuando lo reconoce. Los pies se detienen y el japonés está a un par de pasos de él.

― Ha- ha-

Lo mira, lo sabe porque su imagen está atrapada enteramente en esas radiantes pupilas.

― ¡Ah!, ¡Dó-braye útra!

El joven saluda, en un ruso mal pronunciado que a Georgi le fascina, con el aliento cortado y la boca mojada. Lo está invitando, no solo a él sino a cualquiera a besarlo.

― _Es así todas las mañanas, ¿no Víctor?_

Los celos están siempre presentes. Georgi lo entiende, mejor que el mismo Nikiforov. Porque nadie puede contarle a Popovich de lo que va el amor, nadie.

― Uhm, q-que sor-presa encon- ¡¿?!

Lo no dicho por Katsuki le hace sonreír ampliamente. Y la frialdad de esos labios rojizos contra la yema de su dedo índice regocijarse internamente. Silenciarlo de esta forma es una delicia que bien le hubiese gustado probar con la boca.

― No, sorpresa no

Yuuri no entiende, no porque está enamorado de...

― ¡Yuuri!

...ese hombre que también viene corriendo por el mismo camino que trazara Katsuki.

El japonés reacciona de forma autómata al llamado. Desviando la vista. Volviéndose hacia ese sujeto egoísta e ignorante. Apartando la boca de su dedo índice. Dejando entre ver una especie de cadena que sale directamente de su pecho.

― ¡Víctor!

Los ojos de Yuuri refulgen más que el sol matutino, la sonrisa en sus labios es más clara que el cielo invernal. Y su respiración, tan similar al piar de un pajarillo, se deforma hasta convertirse en un canto dulce de sirena.

Oh, Georgi en verdad está enamorado. Enamorado de ese Katsuki Yuuri que ama a Victor Nikiforov.

― ¿Huh?, ¿Georgi?, ¿qué haces por aquí?, ¿vienes a correr a esta parte cuando tu casa queda al lado contrario de la ciudad?, que curioso

Víctor lo sabe. La ironía de sus palabras, la sonrisa que no es precisamente una. La expresión molesta le cuenta que está al tanto de los sentimientos que guarda en su interior. Que no está allí porque le haya dado por trotar. Si no por otra razón.

Pronto Víctor toma de la mano a Yuuri y Popovich no puede evitar soltar una pequeña risilla.

Tan infantil.

Es inútil. Georgi no se echará para atrás. No en esto. No cuando sabe reconocer el amor que esta frente a sus ojos.

― No, te equivocas, Víctor. No necesito correr

Responde con seguridad en lo dicho al tiempo en que acorta la distancia con Yuuri. Mientras lo hace, los dedos de Víctor se enredan firmemente con los de Katsuki.

― ¿Eh?, ¿Víctor?

Yuuri se extraña pero no le niega el contacto. Nunca lo haría, ¿no es cierto?, y eso solo hace que la belleza en él crezca. Georgi puede apreciarla como lo hace su cuerpo cada mañana que despierta y se encuentra con vida.

Fija a vista por segundos en esas manos entrelazadas. Y un sentimiento tortuoso de ternura le pincha el corazón. Después alza el rostro y suelta aquello con suma ligereza.

― No cuando el amor ha venido a mí

A Georgi no le importa ya el horror que le deforma las facciones a Víctor. Tampoco el enojo que le perfila. Mucho menos la posesividad ejercida en Yuuri de forma defensiva. Porque su amor lo aplastará. Aquí. Ahora.

Se derrumbará.

Hincado a los pies de Yuuri. Con el cuerpo entumido y las articulaciones doliendo. Lo mostrará.

― Katsuki Yuuri

Diciendo el nombre de quien lo ha sacado de su infelicidad se declarará. Alzando tanto la voz que parecerá que está gritando de dolor. Se confesará en ese idioma que el japonés no ha logrado aprender por completo. Empleando palabras que en algún otro momento Nikiforov le habrá dicho ya.

― Ya tebya lyublyu

Y aquí es donde Víctor lo conocerá.

Eso que también Georgi Popovich sabe identificar a la perfección, aquello que aniquila el alma y la razón al pudrir el corazón.

Eso que se llama: _Desamor_.

* * *

 _See you next time~_

* * *

 **Dóbraye útra** = Buenos días en ruso.

 **Ya tebya lyublyu** = Te amo en ruso.


End file.
